Another Night
by onionroach
Summary: I changed the tense of the story. Still M/A sex and such.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I hated the tense that I wrote the story in so I went and changed it. Now I can live with myself again. Nothing else has changed.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or it's characters. I just like to fantasize about them.  
  
Summary: Max is lonely. M/A sex and angst…kinda.  
  
Rating: R  
  
  
  
*****  
  
I was awake. He was stirring beside me. I closed my eyes. I really didn't want to talk to him right now. I didn't want to look at him either. I was scared of what I would say or do. This lack of control was terrifying. I can't…  
  
*****  
  
I was having a bad day. This damn virus was killing me. After everything I've sacrificed in order to have a semi-normal life, this virus came along and was slowly destroying the one relationship I was trying to build.  
  
Zack was gone. It took me less than five minutes to make the decision but now I would spend hours rethinking it. I missed the mindless sex. I missed the silent camaraderie, the freedom. I missed *him*. Maybe there was a way to work things out. Was I so into Logan that I didn't even considered any of them? I guess I would have the rest of my life to answer that question. The rest of my life…it looked so lonely now.  
  
I was so tired of being alone. Friends were fine. I had plenty of those, but I wanted someone I could come home to. Zack kind of filled that need whenever he was in town, but now I had no one. I was hoping that Logan might want the job permanently but, even if he did want it, it's pretty hopeless right now.  
  
I walked with Alec to his place. I had nowhere else to go. I couldn't go home. I wasn't ready to face another night of sleeplessness wondering why I was alone. Even Alec's smart-ass comments weren't a deterrent.  
  
His apartment wasn't what I expected. I looked over the place while he got us some drinks. 'Why am I here?' I asked myself again as I sat and drank and half-listen to Alec. 'I wonder if he ever gets lonely? Probably not,' I answered myself. 'Not with all the action he gets.'  
  
"Are you listening to me?" His voice interrupted my train of thought. "What's up, Max? Problems in Logan Land?"  
  
I looked at him. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
He smirked. There's just something about his smirking that made me boil. I realized that this was a bad idea and got up to leave.  
  
"Wait! Did I say the wrong thing?"  
  
He got up to follow me. He laid his hand on the door, stopping me from opening it. I could feel him behind me, the heat of his body over mine. I was tempted to scoot back a little—to touch him. 'That would blow his mind.' I grinned. And then I frowned. 'What the hell was wrong with me?'  
  
"Get off me." I turned around and he was up against me. I could feel him. It threw me for a loop. I grabbed onto him while I got my balance. 'God, I've missed this.' I swallowed a moan, but I knew he heard it because his arms wrapped around me.  
  
"Max?"  
  
He wasn't sure what to do. I almost laughed. This situation was just so whacked. I slowly moved closer. His heat was too seductive. I couldn't resist it. It felt so nice, so warm. I was tired of being alone, of thinking. I had made up my mind. My hands traveled to his neck, up to his head, my fingers grabbed on to his hair. I pulled him down to me. I could see his eyes widen slightly before our lips met.  
  
His lips were tentative and unsure. I didn't care. I teased a bit and then dug in. His mouth was a banquet and I was a starving woman. I thought he became hungry, too, because he was matching my enthusiasm. Our tongues fought and made up. We slid over one another, caressing and tickling and arousing each other. I didn't want to stop kissing him.  
  
His hands strayed to my back, under my shirt. Hands on my skin…it was Heaven. He slowly guided us back into the room on the way to his bedroom. He held me against the wall while I attacked his pants. His mouth left mine to trail down my neck. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and started to lift it. Our eyes met as I raised my arms to help him. I could see the hesitation there.  
  
"Max…"  
  
I pulled his head down again for another kiss. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to hear his questions. My hands returned to his pants, and he returned to walking us back to his bed. Somewhere along the way I lost my bra and he lost his shirt. By the time we reached the bed his pants were around his ankles.  
  
We crashed onto the bed. His mouth trailed down the length of my throat, stopping for a bit at the collarbone. He traced it with his tongue, and moved on down to my breasts. When his mouth closed over my nipple, I became boneless. I sighed. If I could have lift my hand I would have held him to me. As it was I couldn't even open my eyes.  
  
His hands were busy trying to unfasten my pants while his mouth stole my will. Just when I was almost completely enraptured, he bit me. Hard. I jerked. My hands went to grab his head. I could feel his smile against my breast. I was about to throw him off me, when he began to suck on the bite. I melted again. My fingers entangled in his hair as he coaxed my hips up to pull off my pants.  
  
He lowered himself onto me and it felt glorious. I could feel him hard and hot against me. It thrilled me. His mouth traveled back up to mine and I aggressively attacked it. I bit at his lips and his tongue. He moaned into my mouth. His hands traveled to my hips to arch me into his first thrust. I gasped. I clawed at his back and urged him on with my hips. We crashed into each other until we're both exhausted.  
  
*****  
  
He was turning to me. What am I going to do now? What would I tell Logan? What excuse would I have? How would I deal with Alec? A lone tear slipped down to my ear. 


	2. Decisions and Repercussions

"Max?" Alec touched my arm. His hand was warm and firm. The touch reminded me of other places where his hand had been. I grew warm.  
  
'Not again,' I firmly said to myself. I jumped out of bed and started to look for my clothes.  
  
I could hear Alec sigh behind me.  
  
"This is where you're suppose to say 'This was a mistake,' I take it."  
  
"Alec…" I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. 'Damn it! Where the hell is my bra?'  
  
"Just remember that you were the one that kissed me first."  
  
"What?" I found my bra and was trying to put it on.  
  
"If you go telling Logan about this, I want to you get your facts straight. That's all," he said.  
  
"I don't know if I am going to tell Logan about this. I can't think right now. I need to get out." I left the room looking for my shoes.  
  
He didn't follow me and I was glad.  
  
I left Alec's place, literally running, and go to the one spot where I knew I could think.  
  
The air was cold and biting up here. It felt nice. I was trying to sort out this mess. I was going to tell Logan, I decided. I knew it would hurt him, but we really needed…no, I needed to get this out in the open. I couldn't wait and pine for something that would probably never happen. I needed some closure to whatever kind of relationship we were starting so I could move forward. It was going to be hard, but the hope and possibilities for a future with Logan went down the drain the moment I stepped into Alec's apartment. And Alec…  
  
How could I face him? What would I say to him? I didn't want to start a relationship with him. Yes, he was starting to grow on me, but he was still an asshole. But, God, he had got a great mouth…  
  
I sighed and stood. I had to see Logan. I had to move on. Life didn't stand still and I couldn't go back in time. I was just tired of being alone. Now I really was. 


	3. A New Beginning Of Sorts

It played like a movie in my head, over and over. I could see Logan's eyes lighten up when he saw me standing in the doorway. His smile faded when he caught my expression. There was no small talk. I just told him… Told him that I had sex with Alec. His features hardened; his eyes started to shut me out. He nodded and said that he understood. We hadn't said that we were trying to build anything or be exclusive…we hadn't even really talked about us for that matter. I thought everything was just kind of assumed or hanging in the air. He tried to smile. That's when I started to cry. 'I didn't think you'd wait around forever,' he said. Maybe he laughed a little, I couldn't remember. He turned back to the computer and began to type. 'I need to get back to this,' he said. 'Okay,' I answered. Not really knowing what else to say, I turned and left.  
  
That was two weeks ago. Two weeks of hurting. Cindy said I needed to stop beating myself up over this. I knew that. I was trying but it was hard knowing that I messed everything up.  
  
Alec had been avoiding me. I hadn't been going out of my way to try to catch him either. People were starting to ask what was up between us. I didn't know what to tell them. I didn't know what he was telling them. I was just too tired to deal with them and him…or too scared. I had fantasies about that night. It drove me crazy. I didn't want to *want* him, but I did. I wasn't even sure I *liked* him. I just knew that I couldn't stop thinking about his hands and his mouth and his hair.  
  
I was outside his apartment. It was raining. My shirt was slightly clinging to me. I tugged it away from my body while I thought about knocking. What was I doing here? Was I really here to salvage whatever kind of friendship we had? Or was I here hoping to get laid again? I grimaced at that thought. I took a deep breath. I was here to patch things up. God knows I needed all the friends I could keep. Yeah, I was definitely here to fix things with Alec.  
  
I knocked on the door and waited. I could hear his television in the background. I could feel my heart speed up. I rubbed my palms against my jeans and tugged at my shirt again.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Max."  
  
I thought I heard him swear as he got up. I could hear his footsteps approach the door. The door opened as I wetted my lips. I froze. He smirked at me.  
  
"And what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
I frowned. "We need to talk."  
  
"Oh, so the queen thinks we need to talk. Well, I'm busy. Why don't you try back later?"  
  
He started to close the door. I pushed the door open and walked past him.  
  
"Or we can talk about it now," he said as he closed the door behind me. He leaned back against the door and crossed his arms.  
  
I walked around the room. I didn't know how to start. I looked up at him. He was definitely annoyed. His lips were tightly drawn. Bad move there, Max. I was staring, I knew, but all thought had left me right then. He raised an eyebrow. I looked away. I moved to sit down.  
  
"I'm sorry about the other night," I began.  
  
"That's okay. I'm just glad I could be of service," Alec smirked. "So I take it Logan didn't take the news well? I take it from your recent depression that you did tell him, right?"  
  
I looked up at him. "Yes, I did tell him. And no, he didn't take it well. Did you expect him to? Anyway, it's probably for the best…" I took a deep breath. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry I used you and I want to know that things are okay between us." I looked at my hands folded in my lap.  
  
Silence. I looked up at him again. He was staring at me. I waited. I looked at him and waited and looked. His eyes looked directly at me. They were filled with the same intensity as that night when he was moving within me. And that thought took me straight to my fantasy only this time he was real and he was a few feet away and so touchable. I became warm. He noticed because he started to frown.  
  
"I think I need to leave." I stood up. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I could picture his lips on me—soft in places, nibbling…hard in other places, demanding…and always warm and wet.  
  
"Max? Are you okay?" He tried to grab me.  
  
"Don't touch me!" I screamed.  
  
He lifted his hands. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to touch you."  
  
I took another deep breath. "Just don't touch me, okay. I'm… I've really got to go before I do something stupid again."  
  
Alec smiled. He suddenly understood what I was trying to say. "Well, Max…"  
  
"Don't say a word. I'm going." I turned to go.  
  
"Max, wait."  
  
I stopped. I really didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay here with him. I must have been insane.  
  
"Why did you sleep with me that night?" I heard myself ask.  
  
"I don't know," he replied. "I guess I kinda wondered about it and when you came on to me I just kinda went along with it."  
  
"Oh," I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say. He moved behind me. I could feel him there. 'This was how things started in the first place,' I thought to myself. I turned to him.  
  
"I don't want to start this again. I don't even like you."  
  
He smiled. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It has a lot to do with us. I'm not getting into a relationship with someone I don't even like."  
  
"Who says we're going to be in a relationship?"  
  
I stared at him. The idea was tempting. He was tempting. He smirked. He knew what I was thinking. It was irritating. I wanted to punch him, anything to wipe that smirk off his face. Instead I smiled and grabbed his head. I pulled him to me. I saw his eyes widen in shock just before his lips landed on my smile.  
  
'Yes, this was what I want.' My lips tugged at his as his hands came to rest on my shoulders. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and heard him groan in response. I smiled inside before he fisted his hands into my hair and took control of the kiss. I let him and moved my hands down to his back to pull him closer.  
  
We kissed and kissed and *kissed*. Our hands fumbled with each other's clothing while our mouths feasted. 'God, the man could kiss.' I was drowning in fire.  
  
Somehow we ended up on his couch. His hands settled on my hips moving me on top of him. I tore my mouth away from his. His eyes were hooded and heavy. I smiled as I slowly settled down on him. My eyes closed as I savored the sensation. My eyes opened when Alec's lips grazed my jaw. I ran my hands up his sides to his back. While his mouth was marking my neck, his hands teased my waist—my breasts. I arched my back and started to move slowly. I moaned…or he moaned…someone moaned. His hands moved back down to my hips, guiding me. I grabbed his head and pulled him into another kiss. My hands moved down to his shoulders and I brought him closer. I loved the feel of his chest brushing against my breasts…coupled with him rocking inside me…the sensation was incredible. His mouth fueled me, making me move faster. We moved against each other, with each other until we both found what we were looking for…oblivion.  
  
I rested my head on his shoulder and listened to his breathing. He rested his head against mine. I felt his fingers lightly skim along my back, making abstract patterns. This was when I realized that this was the closest I've been to another person in a while. The sound of the television in the background, my fingers absentmindedly toying with his hair, his face pressed against my hair, his heart beating against mine. I inwardly sighed and closed my eyes and relaxed. 


End file.
